Show-Off
by therpist
Summary: Naruko's always wanted to do this kind of thing. Why not with Onoda? Naruko/Onoda, slight Imaizumi/Onoda. Warning: dubcon. AO3: /works/3992080


Naruko sighed as he followed Onoda, who was talking animatedly with the other members of their club. Imaizumi appeared to be the only one who had any idea what Onoda was going on about, but didn't contribute much himself.  
The topic soon changed and Onoda went quiet again, walking more evenly with his redheaded friend. "Ah, Naruko-kun, you're being quiet. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Naruko shot him a wide grin and put an arm around his shoulders. "You know, Onoda-kun, we should do something together sometime! I want to go somewhere with you!"  
"Huh, really?!" Onoda seemed excited at the offer. "Where?"  
"Somewhere with a lot of people of course! How about... a nightclub? I know how to make fake IDs, we could sneak in...~"  
"N-Nightclub?! Oh no, my mom would never let me go. A-And anyway, that sounds like maybe... a bit too many people..." Onoda pouted a bit and looked thoughtful. "Races are crowded~"  
"Onoda-kun, we'd probably be /in/ the race. We'd be too distracted to enjoy each others' company, even if we managed to keep ourselves in the crowd as spectators..."  
Both boys sighed and looked thoughtful, disconnecting to board the train back to town. They would've ridden their bikes, but Onoda meekly objected due to having hurt himself in practice the day before. Of course, the rest of the team agreed, none of them the type to leave someone behind outside of an intense race, especially Onoda.  
The slightly shorter boy pushed through a few people, managing to find a spot where he could stand while holding onto a pole. He seemed a bit nervous, but relaxed when his friends surrounded his immediate area, with Imaizumi to his front, Naruko to his back, and the other members standing around nearby in case he began to have a panic attack. Naruko snapped at a man who accidentally elbowed him, pressing closer to Onoda.  
"Geez, this thing is packed..." he muttered. He paused and glanced around. It seemed the third-years and Imaizumi were involved again in whatever conversation they were previously holding while Onoda just smiled and nodded along, unable to contribute much. "Somewhere with a lot of people... This will do."  
Onoda started at the feeling of Naruko pressing against him, but just shot him a smile, assuming he was just trying to keep away from strangers. He meekly attempted to add some input in the conversation beside him, but was only acknowledged with a nod from Imaizumi. The boy sighed and went quiet, but continued listening. A quiet gasp escaped him when he felt a hand firmly groping his ass. "E-Excuse me- eep!" He gripped the pole firmly with both hands, feeling the stranger rub and squeeze his behind.  
Onoda's cheeks reddened and he pressed his lips together, moving his hips in an attempt to shake off his molestor. Why wasn't Naruko stopping this person? Wasn't he right behind him? Still, Onoda didn't want to create a scene, so perhaps if he stayed quiet, the person would leave soon...  
His pants and underwear were roughly tugged down in the back and he whimpered, his eyes wide with fear. The hands spread him open, the other person's feet spreading Onoda's legs and preventing him from closing them. "N-No... Please sto- ah!" Something wet pressed against his hole and slowly began pressing in, bringing tears of embarrassment and shame to his eyes. "E-Ex... Excuse m-" He gasped as another finger was pushed into him, both digits thrusting in and out slowly, but reaching deep.  
He pressed his thighs together and bit his lip, his face reddening further. He was getting hard from this! Did that make him a pervert...? His cheeks puffed out and he held his breath, managing not to whimper aloud when those fingers pushed deeper and moved a certain way. This was going too far! He reached back to push away the hand that was on him, but the person's other hand brought Onoda's wrist back to the pole in front of him, a third finger being added as if it were a punishment for trying to stop them.  
Onoda shuddered and glanced at his teammates. They were all enthralled in conversation, obviously not realizing what was happening right in front of them. He didn't look behind him for Naruko because really, he didn't want to see the face of the kind of person to touch a stranger without permission. On public transport, no less! Perhaps Naruko wandered off to flirt with a girl nearby...  
Onoda started and gasped as the fingers moved inside of him, pressing and rubbing against his sweet spot as if challenging him to keep quiet. His cheeks puffed out again and his lips pressed together with the effort, but he managed to make no more than quiet whimpering noises that no one could hear unless they listened for it.  
He felt ashamed of himself. After only a few strokes like that, Onoda's hips twitched and moved on their own, as if encouraging the person molesting him. The fingers left him and he felt both relief and frustration, unable to deny the tent in the front of his pants. Relief turned to horror when he felt something warm and hard pressing against him, rubbing against his hole. "W-Wait, please!" he whimpered quietly, trying to move away without getting his friends' attention. The person's hands held his hips firmly still, their thumbs spreading him open as their cock pressed teasingly against his entrance. "Please, I'm a virgin...!"  
"I'll be careful, then, but I won't be slow, Onoda-kun." The boy's eyes widened and he looked behind him, shocked to see Naruko's face close to his, a cocky smirk on his lips. "This would be a unique way to lose it huh?"  
"Na... Naruko-kun..." Onoda's eyes were comically wide, but he felt himself relax, thankful that it wasn't a stranger touching him this way.  
"Onoda-kun, bend over a little. It'll hurt a little less that way." Naruko flashed him a grin and rubbed against him again, his nails digging into Onoda's hips a little. After a moment of hesitation, the slightly shorter boy bent his upper half a little- not enough to be suspicious, of course, but enough to make this easier for them. Naruko licked his lips and grinned more widely, pushing into Onoda all at once. The other boy pressed his lips together tightly, tears gathering in his wide eyes.  
"O-Ow..." Naruko gave him a comforting pat and rocked into him, groaning softly into his best friend's ear.  
"See? Doesn't it feel good?" He made a point of pressing deeper into Onoda, hands angling his hips so that he would hit his friend's sensitive spot.  
"O-Oh!" Onoda gripped the pole more tightly, biting his lip and clenching around Naruko's hard cock. The redhead sighed in pleasure and pulled out only about halfway before pushing in again. Onoda's legs shook, his hips twitching each time Naruko pulled out or thrust into him again. "N-Naruko-kun..." Onoda covered his mouth with one of his hands, his face completely red and his eyes wet with tears. "Naruko-kun is taking my virginity... With a lot of people around who could see..." The redhead laughed quietly, running his tongue along Onoda's ear.  
"It's exciting. It's different. You wouldn't feel like this if it were somewhere boring, like a bed..." Naruko pulled out almost completely and quickly sheathed himself inside of Onoda again, a strangled moan caught in the smaller boy's throat. It seemed like Naruko wasn't at all trying to hide what they were doing...  
Onoda tightly gripped the pole in front of him with both hands, his eyes closed tightly so that he could hold his breath and focus on not making any noise. It was difficult, being unable to cry out when he could feel Naruko's cock moving in and out of him, each movement stimulating that spot inside of him-  
"Sakamichi, are you okay?" Onoda started and stared up at Imaizumi, his face reddening further. "You're red, and you seem like you're holding your breath. Are you having a panic attack? I can clear the area-"  
"No! A-Ah, no, Imaizumi-kun, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a cold, I think..." A particularly rough thrust made him shudder violently, gasping under his breath.  
"It seems like a pretty bad one... Perhaps you need a doctor?" Imaizumi looked thoughtful, not noticing Naruko and Onoda's lower halves moving. "A warm blanket, an ice pack, some hot soup, a hot damp cloth... Sakamichi, if you need help, I can come over today. I don't have any plans."  
"Well I was going over to Onoda-kun's today," Naruko grinned widely, moving his hips faster. "But I doubt he'd mind you tagging along, I guess..."  
"I'd better come," Imaizumi said, a deadpan look on his face. "You probably don't know the first thing about taking care of someone."  
"Hey, I know plenty, hotshot!" Naruko scowled. A particularly hard thrust made Onoda shudder again, his hands clutching the metal pole tightly  
"Hm? Sakamichi, are you okay? I can carry you if you need me to."  
"N-No, Imaizumi-kun, I... I'm f-fi... iiiiiiineeee..." Onoda panted, his voice wavering and a moan escaping him. Imaizumi looked concerned and stepped closer.  
"Sakami... chi...?" Now that he was closer, he noticed Onoda's body moving rhythmically and looked down, seeing Naruko moving his hips so obviously that it couldn't be mistaken what they were doing.  
"Hotshot, you look funny with your mouth hanging open like that." His grin shifted into a cocky smirk. "I'm going to make him scream. Are you going to watch me break him down like that?" The tall boy's gaze moved up to meet Naruko's, his eyes wide. The redhead's grin widened as he made eye contact with Imaizumi, thrusting particularly hard into Onoda, making him stumble slightly and clutch Imaizumi's shirt rather than the metal pole.  
"I-I'm sorry, Imaizumi-kun!" Onoda gasped, holding onto his tall best friend for dear life. "I... It's just..." He buried his face into Imaizumi's chest to muffle a moan, now consciously moving his hips to meet Naruko's thrusts. He looked up at Imaizumi, forcing the other to break eye contact with Naruko, only to lock eyes with Onoda. The small boy's cheeks were flushed and his lips, a little wet with saliva and swollen after biting them so much, were open a bit to allow Onoda to pant and gasp for air. His eyes were clouded over with pleasure, glistening with tears of embarrassment and the strain of trying to keep quiet when he was experiencing something that felt so intense. "It's just... N-Naruko-kun's... thing, it's... It's reaching really deep a-and... It feels..." He bit his lip and whined at another hard thrust, the corners of his mouth lifting into a wavering smile. "It feels really good, I-Imaizumi-kun..."  
"Sakamichi..." Imaizumi swallowed thickly at the look of intense pleasure on his friend's face, lifting a hand to wipe some tears and saliva from his cheeks and chin. Naruko laughed and bent over some to be flush with Onoda, wrapping his arms around his middle and thrusting into him as quickly as he could.  
"Are /you/ okay, hotshot?" Naruko teased with a wide grin, noticing the bulge in Imaizumi's pants. Onoda trembled and panted heavily, burying his face into his friend's shirt again.  
"I-Imaizumi-kun... Naruko-kun... I..." He shuddered and released a sob of ecstasy. "I've never felt this good before... P-Please, harder, please, please, please..."  
"Onoda-kun, I think I'm turning you into a pervert," Naruko grinned, the look in his eyes darkening as he gave Onoda all he had, his fingers leaving bruises on his friend's pale skin.  
"Hhhiiiii... I... Na-Naruko-kun... I'm..." Onoda trembled hard and pressed his lips together, but ultimately could not keep himself quiet any longer, and cried out at the top of his lungs as he came. Naruko grinned widely at his victory and thrust into him a few more times before pressing hard against him and releasing inside of him without hesitation.  
"Ffffffuck! Onoda-kun..." The crowd briefly quieted, people looking around to see who made that loud noise and why. "Onoda-kun, we got everyone's attention. A lot of people heard you just now. Heh, my face hurts from smiling this widely..." Onoda looked around to see if anyone was looking at him, feeling both nervous and excited at the situation. His fellow club members stared at him with shocked expressions and Onoda offered them a shaky smile, looking every bit the part of someone who just got fucked out of his mind.  
"E-Everyone... S-Sor... ry..." He slumped against Imaizumi, panting heavily and shaking hard enough that without Naruko and Imaizumi supporting him, he would surely collapse. "A-And Imaizumi-kun... I dirtied your shirt..."  
"Don't... Don't worry about it," Imaizumi stammered, looking almost as flustered and bothered as he felt.  
"Uh, sorry about that everyone! I wanted to watch a movie clip and my phone was a lot louder than I thought!" Makishima called out, his own cheeks colored a bit. The crowd seemed satisfied with this answer and continued talking at full volume. "Geez, you guys, was this really the time?" he sighed, putting his hand on his face.  
"The best possible time!" Naruko shot back with a laugh, fixing his and Onoda's pants. "Hotshot, you'll have to carry him off the bus~"  
"Nonsense," Imaizumi frowned. "He's stronger than that. We'll be there in a few minutes. By that time, he'll be able to walk. Right, Sakamichi?" He glanced down and deadpanned, seeing Onoda sleeping peacefully while slumped against him. "... Maybe not..."  
"This is just like you, redhead," Tadokoro laughed, shaking his head. "At least... I don't know, warn us or something next time?"  
"No way!" Naruko grinned widely. "It wouldn't grab your attention like it did if you knew. And next time... I'll make sure it can't be explained away so easily."


End file.
